Love bites
by Neru Vearin
Summary: After Tenma almost gets attacked by a few hungry vampires, he finds out the deep dark secret of one his close friends, but how far is he willing to go to help that friend? Vampire!Tsurugi Kyouten slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I have a new kyouten out in time for kyouten day! (october 8th)**

**I've been wanting to do this for a while to.**

**Thanks to my sister for the idea and my fab friend for helping me with the name!**

* * *

Tenma sighed, leaning his back against the door of his house and slowly sliding down to the floor. It was hopeless. He'd accidently locked himself outside while taking the garbage out before bed. His grandpa-who he was living with since his parents were away on business all the time, thought the boy had already come inside and had locked the doors and went to sleep.

It was now about midnight, and Tenma realized he'd be spending the rest of his night outside. But there was one factor that made him dread being outside even more. His house was right on the edge of a creepy forest. On top of that, it looked even creepier under the full moon!

Tenma nervously glanced over to the woods, where he swore he saw something move. He gulped. He knew that he definitely wasn't imagining the rustling he heard from the bushes.

Suddenly, someone ran at him, faster than he could see and binded both his hands back and began dragging him towards the forest. Tenma tried to scream, but whatever had attacked him was covering his mouth. The brunette felt something hit his head hard before everything went black.

Grey eyes slowly opened, before widening in alarm. Tears welled up in Tenma's eyes. He had been kidnapped. He was scared, and in the middle of the woods after who knows what grabbed him and dragged him out here.

He soon got a good look at his surroundings. He was sitting in a clearing in the woods. A campfire burned in the middle, and wait—what was that beside the fire, was that…Tenma froze. He swore that there were bloodstains in the dirt. He panicked and started crying, because, seriously. Who wouldn't? He was going to die. Someone had kidnapped him and was going to kill him.

A rustle in the bushes nearby diverted the brunettes attention. A young teen with porcelain skin and short dark-brown hair stepped out of the trees,  
"You're finally awake. I thought we'd have to stay unfed all night."  
Tenma gulped, _we'd_?  
As if on cue, 2 other teens stepped out of the woods, standing on either sides of the first one.  
One of them had long, jet-black hair and red eyes with the palest skin possible, and the other had curly red hair, pale skin that matched everyone else's, dark brown eyes, and it seemed that everything she wore had long pointed studs.  
"F-fed?" Tenma stuttered, now realising that he wasn't gagged anymore.  
The first to appear smirked, revealing pointed fangs, "You see, you've just gotten yourself kidnapped by vampires."  
Tenma started shaking, no, it wasn't possible, vampires aren't real…Right?  
The 3 girls walked closer beside Tenma, and the one with the short brown hair grabbed Tenma's head, forcing him to crane his neck. She gave an evil smile, showing off her fangs. She opened her mouth wide just about to bite Tenma when a cold voice came from the shadows,

"That's enough Cici."

The girl about to bite Tenma—now labeled as Cici, stopped, closing her mouth and slowly backing away from Tenma, her friends doing the same. Cici pouted,  
"Oh, now you don't plan on driving us away and taking him as your own food? Ugh. Seniors are SO annoying."  
The cool voice from earlier sounded slightly aggravated, "Cici. You, Onyx and Scarlet are fledglings. And not very old ones at that. Drinking from unwilling humans is against the rules anyway. Go find a deer or something. This forest is littered with them."

Cici made a 'hmph' sound, turning around, and she and he friends were about to walk into the darkness again when the voice stopped her again,  
"Where do you think you're going? Untie him."  
Cici frowned, "Onyx." She said before one of her friends—the one with the black hair walked to Tenma, cutting the rope with her fingernails, which looked sharper than knives.

With Tenma freed, the three vampire girls ran into the forest, not wanting to go another minute being nagged and hungry.

Tenma stared in the direction that the voice came from. He could see a vague outline of a person, but any detail was hidden in shadows,  
"I, uh, thanks…" He said nervously.  
"No problem." The person in the shadows said, followed by the sound of whoever it was turning away.  
_That voice sounds awfully familiar…_ Tenma thought,  
"Wait!" The brunette exclaimed, "Who are you?" He asked on impulse.  
The figure in the shadows froze, "You probably don't want to know." The sound of leaves crunching filled the area as the person walked away. Tenma stood up, he didn't know what exactly came over him, but he ran into the darkness and managed to grab the wrist of whoever saved him, "Please, Tell me!"  
The figure sighed, "Let go. I have to meet someone or I'll go hungry."  
Tenma blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness enough to the outline of a figure…With very pointy hair…  
"But didn't you say that this forest has a lot of deer? Why are you going to a human?" He asked, immediately regretting this. Asking a vampire to many questions could be dangerous.  
The figure sighed again, "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?" he said, frustrated, "Fine, I'll tell you. I'm allergic to animal blood. I need human blood or I'll die." Tenma could tell the figure was frowning, "The sun's almost up. I won't have time to eat today." Tenma swore that he heard the figure say, "I'm just glad you're alright" quietly, but he wasn't sure. Then the brunette had a ridiculous Idea in his head.  
"Why don't you drink from me?" Tenma asked nervously, "I mean, it's my fault that you couldn't eat tonight, at least let me help you!"  
The dark figure stiffened, "No. I couldn't do that. Not to you."  
Tenma cocked his head slightly, "'Not to me?' Does that mean you know me?"  
"The sun's coming up, I should be going." The person said, not answering the question.  
"But-" Tenma was cut off by a hand pressing to his head before everything went dark.

* * *

**Strangely Scarlet is one of my favorite OCs even though she barely does anything in this chapter**

**Anyways, the next chap will be up in a matter of minutes because I already finished it**


	2. Chapter 2

**update within 5 minutes? that's a new record**

* * *

Tenma woke up sitting down, leaning on his front door, _Was it all a dream?_ He thought, looking to his wrists, which had rope burns from being tied up, _Guess not._ Tenma looked up at the sky, which was a faded blue, as the sun was just coming up, _I wonder who that person was…_

The door suddenly opened behind him, revealing an old man, "There you are Tenma! I must've locked you out, I'm so sorry!"  
Tenma smiled, "Oh, it's alright Grandpa, nothing really happened!" He lied before walking inside, "I'm just going to get my things then I'll start going to school!"

Tenma walked along the early morning streets on the path to school. While walking down the street—the only people on it being people going to work and such, he spotted 3 awfully familiar girls—Cici, Onyx and Scarlet. They looked at him for a few moments before they noticed a young man holding a briefcase glaring at them from across the street. _I guess Vampires can go out in the sun…_ Tenma thought. He wanted to know more about vampires.

When he arrived at school, he went to his classroom and took his seat—beside Tsurugi and to the lower-left of Shinsuke. Tenma looked to his left, where Tsurugi was. He looked kind of…Sick. He was pale—Well, paler then usual at least, and he looked unusually tired.  
"Hey, Tsurugi, are you okay?" Tenma asked the other boy.  
"I'm fine." Said the Tsurugi's cold voice. He never spoke with such a cold tone with Tenma. For some reason, the blue-haired boy was unusually kind to Tenma.  
Tenma, however knew that Everything was not okay, "You don't sound okay. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Tsurugi repeated, his voice sounding more frustrated.  
Tenma froze, he remembered that voice. It was the same voice as the person that saved him last night! _Could it be? Maybe Tsurugi's a vampire, and he didn't get anything to drink last night, and that's why he's so sick today!_ Tenma thought.

Before he could ask any more questions, the teacher came in, and quieted the class,

"As you all know, our friend Angela was going to move out of town sometime this week, and she left last night. Hopefully you all keep in touch with her." Tsurugi looked slightly alarmed at this statement, and the teacher continued, "On another note, we have 3 new students. You girls can come in now!" The teacher called out, and the door slid open, making way for 3 girls, 3 familiar girls to walk in,  
"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" The teacher asked, and Cici frowned and shrugged,  
"If you must know, I'm Cecilia, and these two are Ophelia and Scarlet." She said, pointing to the two girls behind her.  
"Call me Onyx." Introduced the pale girl with long black hair who was earlier labelled at Ophelia.  
"And Cici is fine with me." Cecilia added. They spotted Tenma and Tsurugi and glared at Tsurugi for a moment before taking the seats that the teacher gave them. Scarlet sat down beside Tenma, where the teacher told her to, and the teacher began the lesson.

Tenma was distracted from doodling in his notebook when a folded paper landed on his desk. He looked around, no one seemed to have sent it, or that he could see, at least.

He unfolded it, and it read,

_Hey, sorry about last night, Cici's a little pushy sometimes, but she's had a hard time recently. Meet me near the soccer field after school and I'll explain everything to you. I understand if you don't' wanna come, but just trust me on this, I won't hurt you.  
-Scarlet_

Tenma looked to scarlet, who had a notebook with the same red paper that the note was written on. He'd made up his mind, he was going to go.

Tenma stuffed the red letter in his pocket and walked to the soccer field after school. Practice didn't start for another 15 minutes or so, so he had time.  
"Over here." He heard a soft voice say. He turned to see Scarlet standing in-between 2 walls of the school behind some bushes. Tenma blinked, he didn't recognise the voice at first, it seemed so soft in comparison to last night.

Tenma made his way through the bushes until he was face to face with Scarlet.  
"Look, I'm sorry about last night," Scarlet started with her soft voice that deeply contrasted with the night before, "It's just, Cici's been having a hard time, she lost a lot of things that were important to her recently, and she tries to fill the void with hunting humans. Ophelia and I just follow her so she doesn't feel alone. We never thought that she'd take it this far."  
Tenma smiled at two things, that everything was just them helping their friend, and that _they_ didn't even call each other by their nicknames, "It's okay! Since you were only helping a friend!"  
Scarlet looked up in shock,  
"Are you sure!? You almost got bitten!"  
Tenma shrugged, "But I didn't, so that's alright!"  
Scarlet frowned as she replied, "That's reminds me, I'm gonna endure a scolding tonight. From 2 people, the older vampires and Cici—for not being quieter and almost breaking the rules."  
Tenma looked to Scarlet, "Do you know who the person that stopped me from getting bitten is?" He asked hopefully.  
Scarlet nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna get scolded by him to if he catches me."  
"But do you know who he is?"  
Scarlet smiled, "Of course! But I won't tell you. Telling a human you're a vampire is his decision to make." She was about to turn to leave when she added something to her previous statement, "Oh, and I'd suggest you don't go to soccer practice. He didn't get anything to drink last night and hungry vampires are not safe vampires." She finished before leaving, catching up with Cici and Onyx who were walking by.

Tenma stared at her as Scarlet left. Did that mean that the guy who saved him last night was in the soccer club? Tenma thought was he walked to practice, _everything points to Tsurugi…Well, if hungry vampires are dangerous then I guess we'll figure out who it is at practice._

When he arrived at the field, everything was normal, but they were missing a certain pointed haired boy.  
"Hey, Shindou-senpai, have you seen Tsurugi?"  
The brown haired captain looked to Tenma, "No, I haven't seen him. I was hoping you would know where he was."  
Tenma looked around nervously, "I'm going to go find him!" He said before dashing off.  
Tenma ran all around the school grounds and he was just about to give up when he finally saw the blue-haired boy. He was in a secluded part of the school grounds, sitting down leaning against a fence. He looked sick. Really sick.  
Tenma ran to him,  
"Tsurugi!" He called, making the other boy look up in alarm,  
"Tenma. Stay away from me. I'm fine, I just need some rest."  
Ignoring Tsurugi's protests, Tenma walked closer to his friend, "Tsurugi. You're not alright. What's wrong!?"  
Tsurugi tried to back away from Tenma, but his back was met with the wall, "Tenma. Just trust me and stay away. I don't want to hurt you."  
Tenma looked to Tsurugi, "Why would you hurt me? You're not dangerous…" Tenma's finger got cut on one of the long blades of Grass while walking to Tsurugi, who swore under his breath.

Tsurugi's P.O.V.

_Shit._ He thought. Tsurugi could smell Tenma's blood from where he sat. Everything about Tenma was making Tsurugi want to drink from him. Not only did he already smell good, but now the scent of his blood in air was pushing him to do it even more. Biting Tenma himself would also be the alternative of Tenma being bit by Cici, who would no doubt be attracted by the scent of blood.

Tenma's P.O.V

Tenma kept walking closer to Tsurugi, even though the blue haired boy kept telling him to do otherwise.  
Tenma suddenly hugged Tsurugi, who couldn't get the brown haired boy off him no matter how hard he tried. Some of Tenma's blood smeared onto the back of Tsurugi's neck when Tenma hugged him. The smell was closer and better than before. Tsurugi had to fight not to bite Tenma on reflex. Unfortunately, he lost that fight. Without proper control he sunk his fangs into Tenma's neck. The brunette, at first was confused by the sudden pain in his neck before that part of his neck went numb and he realized what was happening. But he didn't panic. He was happy because he knew that Tsurugi was going to feel better now. Tsurugi, on the other hand was horrified by his actions. You could say he was, well, _scared_, which was something that Tsurugi didn't feel that often. He was afraid that Tenma would be scared of him, or hate him. Tenma was the one who helped tear down the walls he put up around himself when he first joined Raimon, and was his closest friend. Only Tenma who knew the 'real' Tsurugi Kyousuke, and he was afraid he'd lose all that.

When his fangs finally retracted—a sign that he was fully fed, Tsurugi pulled away from Tenma, who collapsed in his arms from blood loss. Tsurugi knew he was going to be okay though and stayed where he was, waiting for his friend to wake up.

* * *

**So I guess it's long-ish? Tell me what you think of this twisted AU fic of my otps**


End file.
